Mushroom Kingdom Requiem for a Nightmare
by Red Cross Rising
Summary: A young adventurer named Cross left his home of Vana'diel, sadly due to his peaceful nature an inability to fight the creatures of his home land. He hoped for a peaceful life in the Mushroom Kingdom, little did he know a ill fate lay ahead of him that would bring out his true strength.


Cross had been on a long boat ride from his home in Vana'diel. He had been doubting himself throughout the trip, he was worried that he had made the wrong decision. Where he came from every one had talent for fighting, but he was an outcast. All he could do was heal people and never knew where that talent had originated from. There were only three types that could use it: Paladins, who are white knights of valor, White Mages, are the masters of restoration magic, and Red Mages, the masters of combining magic spells. However, in attempting these series of magic, Cross had failed. While struggling with the Red Mage job, he tried casting fire spells which usually ended up causing him to light himself on fire. With attempting the White Mage challenge, he did ok, until he needed a more potent cure for his allies, and that caused him to faint thus causing his friends to beat a hasty retreat to save his ass. And as for Paladin… we uh- wont go there the truth of the matter was Cross never told anyone this but he had witnessed the death of his parents and deep in his heart he was afraid to fight. Unknowingly, that very reason was what was mentally blocking his powers.

His best friends suggested he leave Vana'diel or he'd likely end up dying from all this magic use. So he searched for a new home, it took months, and all that time he had researched peaceful places to live. Over the time of his research he heard whispers and rumors of the Mushroom kingdom it was supposedly a wonderful place, but it had it's downside: a creature named Bowser. But he was never any real threat because of a hero named Mario who would beat him from time to time. Fully decided, Cross packed up to move there, however, he did not know what ill fate lay ahead of him. After a week of trekking across Vana'diel, dodging monsters, running for his life, and somehow finding a cupcake on a bear trap, he arrived at the port he quickly paid for a ticket to the Mushroom kingdom and boarded the ferry there wasn't much to do on the ship but chat with some of the other passengers. A month of sailing had passed and the ship reach its destination, he snapped out of his thoughts hearing the clunk up against the dock. The boat had finally arrived and was glad to be finally off it. He stepped off and was greeted by the kingdom's doctor who he'd be working for due to Cross's unusual healing abilities. As soon as he started talking to the doc someone  
yelled out in pain. They all looked up to see the baggage toad had thrown out his back.

The doctor called out in urgency, "We need something to get him to my house quick!"

Cross spoke up quickly, "That will not be necessary" he simply slipped off one his gloves aimed his hand on the toad's back and focused on the area of pain. He poured all of his energy into his hand releasing a healing wave. A red cross appeared on top of his hand, but as soon as he was done it disappeared. The toad stood up in disbelief, with no pain even a few previous injuries he had were healed. He thanked Cross and got back to work lugging baggage. Cross casually slipped the glove onto his hand and turned to the doctor who's mouth was hanging open, Cross laughed a little.

"I get that all the time," he thought to himself

The doc, still amazed my Cross's power, quickly asked, "What is that exactly? What was that you just did?"

Cross replied "I truthfully have no idea. I found out I had it by healing a black eye I got when a kid socked the hell out of me one time. I figured out how to use it and I've been healing people ever since."

They walked toward Toad Town, it was a quiet little town out in front of its kingdom's castle. Cross looked upon the castle, it bore scars from previous battles. Cross asked the doctor, "So… doc where will I be staying?"

The doctor pointed to a vacant house that looked like a mushroom and said, "The toad that was living in that house moved away two years ago, he said he felt something dark coming to the kingdom. He was Mario's guide, Merlon, I think his name was."

Cross didn't think anything of what the doc said, so he moved in and set-upped his belongings. A knock was heard on the door, it was the doc and he'd brought Cross a six pack of shroom shakes as a welcome present to the neighborhood. Doc let himself in seeing Cross lifting weights in an attempt to gain a little strength.

Cross heaved his weights aside and rested on the weight bench as he spoke up, "Howdy doc need anything?"

"Nah just here to give you a welcoming gift," Doc replied. Cross looked at the cold drinks, he leapt up and snatched one in haste before guzzled it down. He let out a refreshed sigh and looked over to doc who was eyeballing him.

"Sorry, I was about to die of thirst." Cross said with a dumb ass grin.

Doc's expression changed as he remembered something, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot the Princess wishes to see you as well. More importantly, she would like a demonstration of that ability of yours."

Cross's mouth dropped. "Is there a reason she wishes to see me?" Cross asked still in shock.

"She heard what you did for that toad on the docks the other day."

Cross replied, "So when do I go meet the Princess?"

"Well, we can go as soon as your ready."

Cross stood up pulled his gloves on, "Lets go."

They left Cross's new house and started walking towards the castle. When they had reached the edge of the castle wall they heard a scream and a window breaking. They charged and ran all the way to the main hall of the castle interior to see a giant turtle-like creature with badass spikes on its shell. Only one thought ran through Cross's mind, but it came out of docs mouth instead.

"B-b-bowser…"

As soon as he said, that same Bowser turned to them with a grinning look of pure malice. His went to Cross and he spoke, "Well well, it looks like we have a newcomer to the Mushroom kingdom! So squirt, what's your name?" Cross was slightly pissed.

"The name's Cross," Cross said proudly, though with a little fear in his voice.

"Cross what kind of name is that!?" Bowser howled with laughter. Cross grew furious, he barely noticed the red cross appearing on his hand. Two mustachio'd fellows wearing red and green plumbing suits ran into the room. They were the world-famous, Mario Bros, Mario and Luigi. On seeing Cross and doc they were a little confused to what was happening. Cross clenched his fist in anger as he charged Bowser. Unknowingly, he stepped on a fire flower and his fists caught fire and were covered in burning flames. They singed his fists, but he felt no heat or pain. He slammed his fist into Bowser's gut actually causing him to hit the ground in pain from his attack.

"Don't mock the heal because it can kill," Cross said with anger in his voice. He turned to the Mario brothers and said casually with a smile, "Oh hello!" Mario and Luigi just looked at each other in even more confusion. Then Bowser stood up, Cross's attack had only got him off guard.

Luigi shouted in an Italian accent, "Look out kid!"

Cross spun around, Bowser slashed his claws towards Cross's face and Cross threw his arms up in defense. Bowser landed a hit across the blocking arms. Blood from Cross's arms went flying into the air and painted the wall red. Princess Peach screamed from that sight. Mario quickly took action to jump and slam his feet into Bowser's head. Luigi appeared at his side and hit him in the gut with a hammer, right where Cross had hit him. Bowser threw them both off, Luigi hit the wall and was knocked out cold. Mario had landed on his feet safely. Cross stood up in blinding pain, blood was dripping from both his arms onto the castle tiles. He wiped his arm over his head, coloring his hair red. He then focused everything he had left in his strength into his fists causing them to glow with a bright white aura, and healed himself then he healed Luigi. His gaze shifted back at Bowser as he healed Mario.

"Mario! Finish… him," he yelled. Cross then collapsed with no energy remaining.

Mario looked at Bowser, thinking that Cross was dead, he took Bowser on as if he never had any damage before. The red hero landed blows that would demolish any normal opponent, and when he was done, all of Bowser's limbs were broken. Even one of his horns was broken. A few of his minions appeared from a door and got him on their backs, they hauled him to his giant green airship parked outside the castle and quickly flew away before Mario could do anymore damage. Cross slowly regained consciousness from the floor, he looked to see everyone was fine from the battle. He slowly stood up and asked, "Did we win?"

Every one looked to him as if they were seeing a ghost, Peach even fainted. Cross looked up and saw something that was the last thing he ever wanted to see now. A missile was heading for them from Bowser's airship. He screamed, "SHIT! Move now!"

Cross aimed both hands towards the incoming missile and he focused. A voice in the back of his mind screamed "Holy Shit!" and Cross shouted, "Holy Shit!" A blast of light fired toward the missile and hit it, causing it to explode. Cross fell to his knees, his arms were numb and only one thought ran though his mind.

"That's a white magic spell which means I've finally found what I am… well, one of two things: a Paladin or a White Mage. It will take more time to figure out, but as for now… I know I'm happy"

He then fainted.


End file.
